Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2002-79847 discloses a vehicular display device including a casing, and a facing member attached to the opening of the casing. The facing member surrounds the periphery of a display board to hide unnecessary portions of the display board and restrict the visible area thereof. The vehicular display device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2002-79847 includes indicator displays and ambient displays. Each display includes a slit formed in the facing member, a resin plate disposed at a position in the casing that faces the slit, and a light source that illuminates the resin plate.
In the vehicular display device having such a configuration, the resin plate is directly illuminated by the light source. This produces portions luminance flecks on the resin plate that corresponds to the slit. In addition, when the facing member is viewed from the front side, a step between the inside of the slit and the peripheral portion of the slit is visible. The luminance flecks and the step may give an impression for a viewer, that the vehicular display device has a bad appearance.